


Moaning Out His Name

by 777AngelicDemon



Category: Markiplier RPF, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cam Boy AU, Cam Boy! Mark, Cam Show, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/777AngelicDemon/pseuds/777AngelicDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposted from Tumblr, an AU where Mark is a PornTuber, and a wonderful Cam Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moaning Out His Name

Fawn orbs staring at the computer screen, which displayed a rather infamous site. Lewd gifs were flashing along the sides, ads for countless other adult sites. Mark was quite fine with the one he was on now. The big, flashy logo at the top was enough to draw anyone’s eyes:

##  **[ PORN TUBE](YouTube%20basically,%20but%20more%20sex.) **

Mark licked his lips once more, clicking the final things needed to start the show. He had a laptop on the bed, connected to the same site’s chat. Next to the bed was a microphone which would pick up all the sounds of the show. Accompanying that was a list of what he had been [paid to do](He%20does%20a%20lot%20of%20kinks%20if%20given%20enough%20money.). He can do this. He loved doing this.

Show’s always started out with him nervous, but within minutes, he’d be into it.

Mark checked and double checked the cameras, making sure he had a wide shot of the bed, before starting the live show and grinning at the face cam. He already had a large number of fans online and waiting.

**“Hello everybody, my name is[Markiplier](%22I'm%20such%20a%20filthy%20sinner.%22)! And tonight, we got an extra special show~”**

His body was beginning to shake with excitement, and he stood, revealing to the internet that he was already half-hard, briefs bulging and tight around his member. He deactivated the face cam.  


Mark backed up and sat on the bed, spreading his legs and smiling seductively.

**“I have a list of special requests for a certain someone, and I do hope they’re watching right now.”**

A rough hand went down to slowly palm at himself, and a low growl left him.

**“Sit back, ladies and gents~ And enjoy the show~”**

Mark then shut up, hand running over and over his contained cock, biting his lip and growling again. His other hand went up to his bare chest, scratching over his collarbone before tweaking at one of his nipples, a soft whine escaping him.

Yeah, he fucking loved this.

Mark’s hand slipped under his briefs, pulling out his leaking length and letting out a small sigh of relief. He glanced at the laptop, at the image of himself grasping his dick, at the exploding chat, and chuckled lightly, his hand going up to adjust his glasses.

**“Yeah, you are soooo good for me,[baby](%22I%20love%20you....%22)~”**

He purred, arching into his other hand. His cock was fully erect now, twitching and dripping pre. He couldn’t believe he was already this horny. Images of the certain someone flooded his mind, and his head fell forward as he gave himself a good stroke, moaning loudly.  


He kept thinking of the man he was in love with, and it was heating his body up quicker than any fantasy he’s ever come up with. His hand moved faster, squeezing his cock every now and then and bucking lightly into his hand. He wanted to fuck him. He wanted to fuck him so bad.

His vision was being blinded by white dots of pleasure, and _[**goodness**](%22Fuck%20me%20please.%22) _ he was close. Mark was sure the viewers could tell. Glancing at the chat confirmed his suspicious. So many people were telling him to cum over himself, to cum and drink it up. Yet he had other plans. With a frustrated groan, he pulled his hand off his cock.

**“N-not yet guys~ We’re having some[extra](%22I%20hope%20he%20likes%20this~%22) fun tonight...”  
**

A chuckle left him, and he reached into the box next to the bed, selecting a very nice-looking cock ring. It was a light pink color, and had a vibrator decorated by a small rabbit. He slipped it on, turning the setting to low after it was tightly secured.

A growl ripped from his throat, and he gripped the bed, bucking up lightly and panting. His head was filled with sinful thoughts of the one he desired, and he didn’t want to wait. He wanted release. After enjoying the light buzzing for a moment, he reached back into the box and pulled out one of his **[favorite](He%20uses%20it%20all%20the%20time.)** vibrators.

It’s name on the box had been **_Princess_** , and he remembered the show when he first used it. He hadn’t cum that hard before the show. It was light pink, and had “gems” on the handle. It was 7″ and had several vibration speeds that he hadn’t even tried yet. Mark giggled as he took the lube from the nightstand, slicking it up quickly. He was already excited.

He had prepped himself before the show, so it was easy enough to slide into himself. He shuddered, and turned it on with an easy click.

**“Oh fuck~!!”**

A loud moan escaped him, the toy pressed against his prostate and buzzing away. He grinded down against it, gasping loudly and shuddering more. It felt so good, and he couldn’t stop moaning, eyes screwed shut and body quivering.

He wanted to cum so bad.....

Mark adjusted the toy so it wasn’t directly on his prostate, shivering as he turned so his ass was to the camera. He had a tattoo of a heart on his lower back. He glanced at the chat, which was blowing up with praise and requests. He chuckled lowly, giving his aching length a well-needed stroke.

**"You like that, baby~?"**

Tossing aside his glasses for the moment, he began to slowly thrust the toy into himself, switching it to a higher setting and gasping loud. He turned and laid on his back, his cock and well-loved entrance in full view. He kept pushing and pulling at the toy, biting his lip as his other hand pinched at a nipple, groaning softly.

**"God, you're filling me up s-so much, baby!"**

Speeding up his movements, he began bucking down onto the toy, whimpering with need. He wanted to cum and he wanted it **_now._** Yet he kept a steady pace of thrusting and tugging, gasping out with each touch he gave himself.

He managed to go 20 minutes of teasing, switching the attention from his cock to his nipples and back again. He was covered in sweat and writhing at this point, a constant babble of whimpers and moans leaving him. He was too far gone to realize what he was even [saying](A%20name%20slipped%20past%20his%20lips.) at that point.

**"FUCK FUCK FUCK~!!!!"**

Finally, he was done with denying himself. He swiftly removed the cock ring, tossing it somewhere in the room and switching the vibrator to its highest setting. He cried out, hand desperately tugging at himself and body spasming around the toy. His vision went white when he came, scream ripping out of him.

**“NNNNNNNNN~!!![ _JAAAAACK_](%22All%20for%20you,%20baby~!%22)~!”**   


Thick, hot ropes of cum erupted from his dick, landing on his chest and face. His body arched into his hand and against the toy, riding out the waves of his long-awaited orgasm. He whimpered as he fell back after what seemed like forever, body twitching from the over-stimulation.

He gave himself a few more strokes after he stopped cumming, shuddering and whining as his the vibrator kept buzzing away. Finally, he gave in and showed himself mercy, turning the toy off and pulling it out. He took a moment to get up, and shakily stumbled over to the desk, sitting with a grimace. 

**"And I'll see all of you.... in the next show.... buh-bye~"**

Mark clicked the “END SHOW” button, and sighed as he turned off the webcam. He stretched his muscles, groaning happily before entering the chat to take suggestions. He watched the text roll by, and he noticed something in most of them-

‘Who’s Jack???’  


Mark paled, running a hand through his red hair as he checked the viewer list. Sure enough, there was JackSepticEye, having left only seconds after the show ended.

**“Fuck...”**  



End file.
